Ragna The Bloodedge:Kagatsuchi's One and only Badass
I'll make this short and sweet,Ragna The Bloodedge is the main character in BlazBlue,and a very important one.His description is tall,handsome and he has spiky,silver hair.another trait is the fact that he has heterochromia,two different eye colors.for those of you that have already met him,one is green,and one is red.well,the red one is due to the effects of the powerful element he carries.It is called the Azure Grimoire.an unfinished version of Terumi's original BlazBlue.Even so,It's just as powerful.So powerful,that everyone is drawn to the Azure for their own reason.Ragna has a very handsome brother named Jin Kisaragi,and a sister,Saya.I'll provide pictures.Now here's the thing,Ragna inherited this Azure by means of being attacked by his brother.His right arm was cut off,but,it wasn't Jin at all,Terumi had possessed him to do so,Since Terumi is a ghost and all.Ragna hates ghosts.and It's simple to see why.afterward,Terumi set the church where Jin,Saya and Ragna were living at,up in flame and kidnapped Saya.at this point,Ragna was dying and bleeding profusely,being attacked in this way.His hair was originally blonde,but it had turned a illustrious silver for a woman named Rachel Alucard saved his life by biting him,in another time loop.Rachel is a small vampiress who at first glance appears as a little girl,as said by Litchi,in her Story.Anyhow,with that event,Ragna is no longer a Human,but a Shinigami,or the real term,Demon(As the characters in Death Note are called,Ryuk is one.)In this,he actually is the Black Beast in Human form,as shown in his powerful Seithr abilities.Black Beast is a large dragon-like Seithr mass.and he has several heads.He had appeared in the first Dark War and was quickly dispatched by the Legendary Six Heroes.Jubei being one of them.Jubei is a cat-like man who stands upight and talks,and trained Ragna on how to wield his Azure properly.when Ragna was strong and sure enough,Jubei gave him a red coat and very large sword,held and wielded by a man known only as"Bloodedge"Once Ragna got these two items,they were very heavy..afterward,there was no more that Jubei could teach Ragna.and since Ragna took up this large sword,it was in that man's honor,This is why he is now known as Ragna The Bloodedge.or the Grim Reaper,since this sword turns into a mighty Blood Scythe,as seen in his Astral Heat.Ragna is very powerful,and the Azure Grimoire is contained in two pretty red shells on his hands.This is really called an Ars Magus,or short,Armagus.the Ars is a fusion of science and magic.Ragna can activate his ars at any time when needed.the downside to this power is that Ragna starts to die slowly.with great power comes great responsibility.Ragna also hates the Librarium,and has taken down many of it's Branches.he preffers to travel at night,which is normal,so he can't be seen.He searches for the Imperator Librarius..and she is none other,than Saya herself.Ragna,over time has accumulated a huge bounty over his head..1,000,000,000pd(Platina Dollars)which is just enough to buy a small island as quoted by Jin in Ragna's Story.In the end of all this,Ragna ends up in a skirmish with Jin,defeating him,then finally faces off against Terumi,and wins via absorbing Nu/Lambda's Idea Engine. All images,names and characters are property and copyrighted by Arc System Works and Aksys Games.Read the Forum for their website.I'm sorry about the coarse language the videos may contain.please,enjoy,and leave a comment if you like.no comments with harsh curse words,please unless you block them. Category:Ragna School:Learning the Moves! Category:Ragna School:Ultimate Tutorial!